Capturing Innocence
by MargieLuvv
Summary: When Lily left Severus, he found friendship in another. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin join together to try and survive Hogwarts. But why does Remus Lupin feel such a possessive urge towards the girl? And who is the obsessive professor who wants her as his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I love Tonks and Remus but I ha this whole idea in my head about my OC and well here is the story! :) hope you like it!**

**This is in SS POV:**

Severus Snape stood at the Hogwarts entrance doors after escaping torment from Potter and his gang. Ever since Lily left him he felt abandoned. The school was colder and the inhabitants crueler. He leaned on the door trying to catch his breath. He felt no refuge anymore, Slytherin rarely talked to him due to his half-blood status and the others in the school shun or refuse to acknowledge his bullying. At home he was left to survive from his abusive father who regularly assures Severus knows his place in the world. The imbeciles that plague these halls and his drunkard father only fueled young Severus. He felt cold determination to show once and for all he was important. That Severus Snape was worthy.

He was brought out his plans by the shouting of Potter and his herd of followers. "HEY SNEVILOUS! THOUHT YOU COULD ESCAPE?" he and his gang of helpless fools laughed loudly, running towards the quickly retreating boy. He pushed open the door and sprinted, only to be stopped by an unknown object in his way. The collision caused Severus to fall on his rear, giving the marauders time to catch up.

He internally cursed his fate glaring harshly at the fool who caused his demise. He realized at once it was the silent Hufflepuff from his classes. Of course it was a Hufflepuff he internally scoffed, only good at being bumbling morons. Probably a fangirl for Potter or Black he thought bitterly. He noticed the big blue eyes looking at him in concern. She stood up and rubbed her butt, very lady like he thought and bend down and offered him a hand, he looked at her closely. She is attractive he thought vaguely. She had big blue eyes, curly and wild black hair tied up in a messy ponytail and red cheeks that stood out due to her pale skin. He tried for the life of him recall the Hufflepuff's name but the only facts he recalled was she was a half-blood and judging by her too big robes, from a poorer family like him. He remembered faintly that she has a supposedly very low intellect. He glared at her distastefully.

"I'm so sorry!" she babbled holding out her hand to help him up. She blushed scarlet again, "I'm just a real clutz sometimes, my gran even called me clutzella once (A/N: that actually was my nickname :P)" he looked hesitantly at the hand feeling It might just be some cruel prank. Sure the girl looked harmless but Severus learned from experience to never trust another.

He reluctantly grabbed the hand and immediately let go. "it is fine. Just watch where your going" he sighed, all this running around must be making him soft.

She blushed again, a trait she did a lot he mused, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry again, I promise I'll look where I am going next time" she bit her pink lips again looking at him shyly. She opened up her mouth to reply more but was cut off by Potter's nasty laugh.

"Ha, Snevilous cant watch where you going?" Potter taunted. He sighed annoyed and turned around to brace himself. He noticed the girl looked at Potter with fearful wide eyes. He internally tsked, the girl is just as useless as he thought. Just another who will do nothing. "Or perhaps its all that grease from your hair" he and his herd at followers laughed at Potters attempt at hilarity. Honestly Potter, do not try to be witty it just seems painful he said internally.

He made to retort but was cut off by the timid voice beside him speaking up, "his hair aint greasy it's just shiny" she shyly defended. He looked at the girl in open confusion.

Apparently he wasn't the only one, cause Potter, not surprisingly, was confused as well. "What?"

Severus looked at her big blue eyes showing her own timidness and fear and shockingly anger, "well you just said his hair is greasy." She said softly blushing pink, I wonder if its permanent. "But it's just shinny." She nodded her head and bashfully reached out to touch Severus inky black hair. Severus was in a state of shock, after all possible scenarios he never expected this. He shivered unintentionally at the feel of her hands in his hair. Never did anyone so openly touch him. Pulling her hand back from her expectation she looked at Potter who stood there dumbfounded and his herd in the same state. Severus vaguely noticed that Lupin stared with open hungry eyes and a huge stupid grin on his face sniffing the air. He would of comment on Lupin's barbaric actions but right now he was in his own state of shock watching the short girl timidly defend him. "See it aint greasy at all. It's shinny, you know lots of people would be jealous at how nice it is." His confusion grew deeper; no one complimented him, not much his inky curtain of hair that despite rumors he washed regularly.

Potter stood there like the bassoon he is and Severus who was ashamed to admit it, was looking the same. Potter recovered and smirked at Severus and the Hufflepuff cooing to the crowd, "awww isn't that cute. Snevilous here needs an itty bitty Hufflepuff to defend him. Merlin, you really are pathetic." The crowed laughed while Lupin who shook out of his state, looked guiltily at Severus and hungrily at the Hufflepuff.

He noticed angrily that some of Potter's herd was Hufflepuffs themselves, proving his theory that imbeciles were in the school. Humilated at the questioning of his worth he blushed against his will.

"Hey! He aint no coward! It takes a real man to not fight back!" the Hufflepuff defended, her eyes growing angry.

The crowed responded in mocking laughter. Red faced and humiliated Severus sneered at the Hufflepuff wanting someone to release his anger to. "I don't need no help from a half-blood Hufflepuff" he spat. He quickly shoved pass the herd and stormed into the hall. He felt guilt and humiliation, yelling at the innocent Hufflepuff who was the first to defend him. But anger at Potter and his herd of idiots overpowered him, and he swore he would make sure to thank the Hufflepuff when he leaves this foul inferno.

He didn't hear the responding jaunts but he did hear moaning and gasps from the crowd. He looked over his shoulder and stopped at the sight of a moaning Potter and Black on the floor with a fuming Hufflepuff who stomped away from the shocked crowd.

He braced himself from the worse and closed his eyes. He opened it at the angry muttered, "excuse me, I need to go to Pomfrey to get ice for my hand." He watched her retreat.

So confusing, he pondered subconsciously smiling and running his pale long fingers through his hair.

**This will not be a SSXOC story! They will have a close freindship plus Severus will have his own romance... WONT FIND OUT UNTILL LATER! :D p.s sorry if Severus acts OOC in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own absolutely nothing but my OC! So this is going to be a friendship between SS and my OC. this is going to be RL X OC story... hope you like. OH i hope it does not seem like SS is OOC or rushing into the freindship its just Lily left him (this is a AU where Severus does not call Lily a mudblood. She left cause he was unpopular... DONT WORRY SHE WILL BE REDEEMED) and he is real lonley. Read and tell me if its any good!**

It's been two days since the Hufflepuff, against Severus annoyance at the feeling of inferiority, rescued him. It was absolutely hilarious and resulting in hearing Severus roaring in rare laughter when he found out she kicked Potter's little Potter and broke Black's noise. The news spread so fast that in the matter of minutes everyone including the Professors heard of the confrontation. Severus snorted quietly as he could when he remembered seeing Potter limping into the dinning hall with a slanted-noised Black and a dazed looking Lupin. Severus felt a rush of small justice knowing they had a slice of him humiliation he felt daily.

According to 'eyewitnesses', just a bunch of Black's fangirls, the Hufflepuff unjustly and evilly hurt their baby after he said some 'hilarious' words about Snevilous. Sadly, Potter and Black where able to gain the sympathy vote, twisting the story to make them self seem like victims. They have been suspiciously quiet the past two days, and Severus feared for his and (confusingly to himself) the Hufflepuff's wellbeing.

The houses reacted differently about the news. Gryffindor is furious at their 'leaders' being humiliated. Slytherin is enoying it to say the least, he might not be a hundred percent in love with the Prue-Blood arses in Slytherin but he was more than happy to laugh at the jokes they continued to taunt the Gryffindor's with. Ravenclaw, are neutral on the issue excluding the girls who runs Black's fanclub. Hufflepuff, who had 75 house points taken away, where maddened at their own for not following Potter and Black like the boot-lickers the rest of them are.

The Hufflepuff in question, who's name he found out was Margaret O'Sullivan, comes to class red-faced and biting her lip these days avoiding all eye-contact. Severus felt anger at seeing her being shunned by others. Usually he wouldn't care for a Hufflepuff but she protected him and Severus felt that she made Hufflepuff more worthy than the fools they usually are. From observations, she didn't get detention, surprising since Dumbledork shines the Gryffindor's shoes, and the professor's don't even treat her with resentment. In fact, Severus noticed one of professors watch her intently with a mysterious look he couldn't decipher whenever she is in range. Severus himself was still deciding on the Hufflepuff, Margaret O'Sullivan.

She was still a mystery to him, no one ever did anything without motive but Severus exhaustingly could not find hers.

He was brought out of his thoughts about the Hufflepuff by a timid clearing of a throat beside him. Looking up through his curtain of black hair he was shocked to see the blushing girl biting her lip and looking at her fidgeting hands.

He quickly fixed his face to show no emotion and drawled, "What can I do for you?"

"Umm I was wondering if I might be able to sit with yah?" she asked looking at him with hopeful wide eyes. "I mean if no one is sitting next to you or anything"

He was confused, an infuriating emotion he felt in the girl's presence, and remembered where he was sitting. Severus didn't survive around these brainwashed zombies called students for nothing. He was hiding from potential threats in his favorite spot, a secluded library table hidden away by bookshelves. Realizing he might be able to answer his annoying questions he nodded his head in silent acceptance.

She smiled widely at him jumping down enthusiastically to a chair next to him and pulling out her old potion textbook that was read one to many times.

She held out her hand and smiled "Imma Margaret O'Sullivan " she looked at him expectantly.

Cautiously, he held her small hand in his long one "Severus. Severus Snape"

She nodded, "thank you very much for letting me sit here. Imma sorry if yah didn't want me to though," she looked at him shyly.

He raised his eyebrow, "it is fine." He looked down at his favorite potion textbook, edited with his findings. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, sighing that he must do this in order to get answers to his questions. "I want to thank you for," he said with much reluctance, "defending me against the Gryffindors."

She bit her lip and looked away, "your welcome" Looking at him with an emotion he felt suspicious about, concern, she asked shyly, "are you okay though? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He sighed, "only my pride."

She laughed, "I reckon James's pecker hurts more than your pride at the moment."

He chuckled and smiled stopping himself quickly, confused at his own actions. "Yes well, I must admit I was quite pleased at hearing your altercation with Potter's 'pecker'."

She scrunched her eyebrows, "what does 'altercation' mean?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, looking at him with fearful wide eyes.

Severus observed her, internally confused at her action. He raised an eyebrow at the girl who looked at hands acting like someone is threatening to kick her bunny. He remembered recent taunts he ignored about her intelligence, he realized that she probably fears he will insult her. Severus always thought he would thrive at the fear from others but as he looked at the scared girl he realized that he doesn't want her to fear him. The marauders, definitely, but not this helpless Hufflepuff. He was puzzled at his feelings. He rationalized he felt like this due to her being the first to stand up for him or maybe someone who knows how Hogwarts really is to those who are deemed subordinate. All he really knew was that he didn't feel disgust towards the girl. He hated to admit it but he was scared of liking her. Fearful of the power she unknowingly now held over him.

He realized he was caught staring while in his thoughts and quickly recovered. He looked at her showing no emotions and stated, "a noisy argument or disagreement, especially in public."

She looked at him fearfully and contemplated the words. Realizing that he did not insult her, she gave Severus a huge smile that Severus, who would deny it, smiled softly back to. "Thank you Severus." She looked at him showing concern, an emotion he felt hesitance towards, "I'm real sorry for how mean they were towards you."

He looked awkward at her concern and shrugged it off, "it is fine. However I am confused as to why you did what you did."

She scrunched up her eyebrows, "they were being mean," she stated slowly like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Severus felt himself grow agitated. He feared she was manipulating him in some cruel prank and snarled, "yes well that is true, but what concerns me is the fact I don't know you and yet you felt the need to jump in and save the day"

She looked wide-eyed at him. He noticed the tears hidden behind those baby-blues and felt himself grow uncomfortable. He does not know how to handle crying, he himself never cried. Not when he faces the fist from his father or the bulling from Potter. He awkwardly patted her back. "I am sorry, It is just I am unused to someone defending me."

She nodded her head mutely, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I just don't like bullies is all."

Severus winced at her honesty, realizing that either this girl is either the best actress in the world or she is completely harmless and simply wanted to defend a stranger. Consciously he hoped for the first option, knowing how to deal with betrayal. Subconsciously however, he hoped for the second option. "I am most grateful for your involvement. You did not harm me, in fact you prevent harm from coming to me." He grimaced internally at how soft he became.

She smiled sadly at him once he stopped patting her back, "sorry for being such a cry baby. I aint usually like this." She pouted, "I am real sorry for what they did. They're real butholes."

He chuckled at Potter, Black, and Lupin being called butholes. "Yes they are 'butholes' as you put it"

She giggled back. He would not admit it out loud but he found her strangely endearing, too innocent for her own good. Severus thought deeply, her innocence is one of her more charming attributes. He usually, if he was in the right state of mind, believed innocence to be a combination of naivety, ignorance, and stupidity. But talking to her, he felt her innocence to be refreshing. Other houses conversations could be so tiresome. In Slytherin he had to worry about manipulation. In Gryffindor he had to worry about retaliation. In Ravenclaw he had to worry about becoming intellectually inferior Innocence is so rare he thought, everyone wants something but with her it's so simple. He wanted to preserve her innocence. Others would foolishly corrupt her. Merlin, he is starting to sound like a bloody Gryffindor, he shook his head.

He was going on impulse. He didn't feel loneliness talking to the girl and wanted their conversation to last, "I saw you have trouble with your potion book. If you would like, I could offer assistance."

She then looked to her old and ratty textbook, that look like it is going to fall apart and whispered. "You promise not to judge me."

He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "It's just most of the time my brain wont corporate or something. The words just get jumbled up. You wont judge me if I cant understand?" she looked at him with fearful eyes waiting for his response.

Severus shook his head, "I will not judge you."

She held up a wiggling pinky, "you pinky swear?"

He looked at the pinky with confusion; Severus recalled it to be a promise made by children. He looked back at her hopeful eyes and sighed. Taking the shorter pinky in his long ones, "I pinky swear."

She blushed and smiled widely, pointing towards a page in the potion textbook, they began their- Severus wouldn't say friendship because that sounded desperate, but acquaintance. She asked questions and Severus answered. He wouldn't brag or anything but Professor Slughorn is a fool compared to Severus at potions. By the time they finished their assignment he realized it was well after dark. Picking up his book he stood, followed by Margaret.

She looked at her fidgeting hands, "umm well I was wondering if we could continue this sometime?" she blushed and looked shyly at him through her eyelashes, "if yah like too."

He was perplexed as to how to respond. Acting again on impulse, he really should just be sorted into Gryffindor if he keeps on with his impulsive actions, and nodded his head. "That would be most acceptable. We could meet here after dinner." He winced internally at how desperate he sounded. The loneliness must have been more serious than he thought if he is practically begging to hangout with a Hufflepuff. He braced himself for rejection, really loneliness isn't so bad, he reasoned internally. Though he knew ashamedly he was making excuses.

He stumbled at the hug he received. The girl blushed and gave him a huge smile that he returned with a small one. He grew uncomfortable with the hug; he never received such affections since his mother passed away when he was a child. He gently removed the girl, refusing to admit he was blushing a little.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and she turned pinker still giving him a wide smile. "I would like that a lot, thank you very much." They turned to leave and walk out the library in comfortable silence, not seeing the two eyes watching the girl. One with affection and a possessive urge to claim and the second with obsessive want to dominant and control the bubbling teen.

**OHHH SNAP WHO IS WATCHING HER... STALKING HER... :0 ohhhh it will be a surprise... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own absolutely nothing but my OC! Sorry if it seems like it's all rushed or anything... Tell me if it's any good! Remus and Margaret's first real meeting!**

They where at the stairs when they stopped, looking at each other. Severus turned towards the smiling blushing girl looking like Severus gave her all the chocolate frogs she would want. He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable at how they would part. Before he could give an awkward attempt at a good bye he stumbled again at the hug he received. Margaret pulled back and gave him a huge smile. "Good night Severus. Um thank yah very much for helpin' me. I'll see yah tomorrow."

"Good night Margaret." He nodded his head, uncomfortable with her affections. She gave him a wide tooth smile that he responded with a faint one. He swilled around and turned to leave to the dungeons looking behind him to see a smiling Margaret jumping up and down in excitement. He smiled faintly and chuckled silently, shaking his head and turning to leave.

Margaret couldn't believe it! She might finally have a friend! She giggled in excitement, a real friend!

Two days ago Margaret was walking away from the Ravenclaw Cynthia's taunts and today she has a friend. Margaret smiled at the air thinking about past events. When she was walking into the school she was escaping from the Ravenclaw girls who always like to make fun of Margaret's inability to read and write correctly. They liked to use words Margaret just didn't know and laugh when she guesses the definition wrongly. She always felt lonely at Hogwarts. Sure, some classmates are nice to her, but everyone treats her like she's not the same. When the professors talk to her she can feel that they think she's stupid. Everyone treats her differently. Some are too nice to her others look down at her with pity and most laugh at her intellectual ability. Well, maybe she is stupid. She sighed sadly. Margaret shook her head to get out of her sad thoughts. Gran always told her that no matter what others say, she's smart. But when Margaret's in class and she cant read the words or she can't understand what the professors are teaching or she cant write her thoughts down, she cant help but wonder if they are true. That she is stupid.

But, she doesn't have to worry about that anymore cause she got a friend. A smart friend who didn't judge her. She learned more from him then she ever did in Slughorn's class.

When she ran away from Cynthia's bullying, she never expected to run into Severus. She laughed, her Gran called her Clutzella for a reason. She literally trips over air, multiple times. She rubbed her rear from her latest trip. But when she ran into Severus, she feared he might bully her or laugh or mock her but he did nothing. He was handsome she thought, he was tall and lanky like her Cousin Earl. He was pale like her, maybe he and the sun don't have a comfortable relationship too, and he had nice shinny black hair to his shoulders, black eyes, and a hook noise. He reminded her of her Grampa who always talked elegantly like a gentleman. She bit her lips remembering what those Gryffindor's said to him. She grew angry, the first person who doesn't mock her and they get bullied too. She shook her head remembering yelling at the Gryffindiors whose names where fuzzy in her mind. Her pa always told her she got a temper from her ma. She wouldn't repeat what they said to anyone but they are lucky they still got their peckers.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the teen walking in her way. She squeaked as strong tan hands held onto her before she could injure her butt anymore. She followed the path of the arms in the cardigan and Gryffindor robes to the face. Her breath cached in her throat. The boy was handsome. _Real _handsome. He was tall with shaggy brown hair in a low ponytail, kissable lips, some strange scars on his face, and gorgeous amber eyes looking intensely at her. She could have sworn he smelled her. She hoped she doesn't smell bad.

She pulled back blushing bright pink, she cursed her mother's side for their cursed blushing qualities. And coughed, "I'm real sorry about that." She looked back at the amber eye teen that looked dazed at her lips. Confused she released her bitten lips, "did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and folded up a piece of paper (A/N: Guess what the paper is? :D) putting it in his robe packet. "No, it was my bad. I hope I didn't hurt you?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, causing a curl to fall loose. "Im fine. Thanks though." She smiled shyly at him.

He grinned at her and held out his hand, "I'm Remus Lupin"

She took his calloused hands in her soft smaller ones shaking it shyly, "Imma Margaret O'Sullivan" She gasped softly as their hands shook. She felt electricity push through her and saw his pupils dilate. "Oh I'm sorry did I shock you? My sister told me that sometimes if there's too much friction or something you could shock people. She reads lot of muggle books"

He cleared his throat, "no, I don't think it was due to too much friction." His eyes turned back to their honey amber shade. "Margaret O'Sullivan right? Aren't you in my potion class?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

"Um, maybe, I don't remember sorry." He looked down and she put a hand on her shoulder, "it's nothing personal or anything I swear. I'm just real bad at remembering sometimes. Heck, I spent a whole day trying to remember my ma's name and then I figured out her name's Margaret too"

He looked down at the hand smiling. She blushed and pulled it away but couldn't help but notice that he had toned shoulders. Frowning softly at the loss of contacts he chuckled at her tale. "Yes well that is understandable. I feel I would forget my head if it wasn't attach to my head sometimes."

She giggled causing him to grin down at her, "um we probably are in the same potions class"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe if you could help me with the latest assignment?" he asked meekly, stumbling over the words.

She looked at him in shock. No one asked her for help in school. Maybe he doesn't know that she's stupid. She frowned softly, once he finds out he wont want her help, he might mock her.

Noticing her small frown he jumped up and quickly replied, "I mean I understand if you can not."

She blushed and cut him off, "it's not that Remus" he grinned at her using his name, humming appreciatively, "it's just" she looked down at her hands, "I'm not all that smart at potions"

She bit her lip and refused to meet his eyes waiting for the mock or pity. He frowned and internally cursed himself, "I believe that you would be more than helpful to me." He gave her a small smile.

She looked up. "Well um Severus just helped me with my assignment and its real good. I could let you look at our notes or um" she didn't know if she was allowed to invite him to the studying session. But he could be a potential friend for me and Severus, nodding her head, "um we are meeting tomorrow to work on potions maybe you could come to?"

She blushed and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled gently, "I would love that."

She gave him a bright smile that caused him to blush and return with equal enthusiasm. "Well I gotta ask Severus if it's all right but, I'm sure he will say yes." She smiled thanking her luck. Two potential friends, she giggled to herself.

She didn't see Remus frown at the doubt that Severus would allow him to join. He growled softly at thought of another male being near his Margaret. He looked down at the girl smiling widely at him and he smiled back, he set a plan to apologize to Snape and force Prongs and Padfoot to do so as well. That way her could set his main plan in action. With himself determined he still couldn't help his anger at having to share her tomorrow. He hopped that maybe he and her could have a table to themselves where they could get better acquainted. He stopped his thoughts of how well acquainted her hopped to be with the Hufflepuff in the future. He sighed, he will have to improvise and offer a treaty with Snape. He didn't like his bullying anyway, so by having this treaty he could stop his guilty thoughts and be one step closer to claiming the Hufflepuff as his.

He blushed once more realizing he was staring while lost in his thoughts. She was blushing, so delectable and adorable he thought, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Remus? I asked if you were okay?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head, "I'm fine sorry I was just, " he waved his hand in the air, "lost in my thoughts.

She smiled, "happens to me all the time" She gave him a wide smile, "I gotta go to bed but I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked hopefully.

"Most defiantly. See you tomorrow Margaret." he held out his hand.

She smiled shyly, blushing softly and took the hand in her, "good night Remus." She walked by him and looked behind her, "see yah in potions!" She waved and skipped to Hufflepuff dorm. Margaret couldn't believe her luck, two friends! Two!

She giggled oblivious to the angry and jealous eyes watching her retreat. "Soon young Margaret, you will be mine."

**OHHH! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? Who is the mystery man? Did you liked Remus and Margaret's meeting (not accidental btw) or do you think it was rushed... will James and Sirius apologize to Severus? Will Severus accept their apology?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy sorry it took so long but here it is. Thank you for reading my story! And I hope it isn't ooc that Sirius and James agree its just Remus is their best friend do I think friends would understand but don't worry they still be delicious hate between Snape and the marauders! I OWN NOTHING! (But my OC)**

Remus was planing a way to tell James and Sirius they couldn't do their favorite pass time when walking away. He sighed, when looking into those baby blues the task seemed a lot easier but now when he climbed up the Grffindor tower stairs he could barley think of a word. He knew this was the right thing to do seeing as he never liked when they bullied Snape. He knew it was wrong but he feared his freinds might leave if he started to side with 'Snevilous'. James might understand being in the same predicament with Lily.

He stopped in front of the fat lady portrait. What was his predicament anyway? He couldn't understand any of it. All he knew was when he saw the short curvy girl with wild black hair something inside him snapped. He felt moony howl at the change and sniff the air. Usually he was in control of his wolf but he couldn't help the hungry emotions inside him at the distinct smell of chocolate emanating from the teen. He had to research this at a later date. He didn't know these possessive emotions in him. His wolf and himself both were at agreement when they saw the girl. Both screaming a want to get close. To have. And the repeated word mine crossed his mind when he watched her. He recognized her from potions but he was too busy making sure James and Sirius actually passed the class to really notice her. When he saw her punch his friends, instead of anger he felt pride and a strong need to attack with affection. A hunger swelled inside of him that grew. All day he looked at the map watching the dot. He barely heard his friends conversations and when he saw her alone with Snape he felt a jealous rage inside of him. He wanted to run down the library and have her for himself. Maybe it was due to the moon.

He shook his head. Stepping inside the common room. He had no idea how to attempt to get a treaty with Snape.

Summoning his inner courage he walked into the room.

"Hey Moony! Where you been mate?" Called James laying on the bed with Sirius sitting across him looking at the wolf expectantly.

He gulped. "We'll you know the Hufflepuff Margaret" he began shyly sitting next to Peter on the other bed.

James grumbled, "yea what about her?"

"I fancy her" he said quickly.

James chocked looking at his friend with wide eyes. "What!?"

Remus looked at his friend determinedly finally releasing the truth, "I like her prongs. Like how you like Lily" He knew James would understand, his infatuation with lily was a well known fact among the house.

His friend looked at him dumbfounded turning to Sirius for help. Sirius smirked patting remus on the back, "ohh don't be like that James, our little Remus finally grew up" He leaned down, "good job mate must admit I'm a little jealous I wanted that one for myself but being a good friend I'll let you have her" Remus barley but back the growl knowing his friend was joking. He hoped James quickly agreed because he needed help to control these emotions.

James sighed loudly, "you sure know how to pick them" he mumbled. Pouting he then smiled at Remus, "fine! I guess I could see the appeal but come on moony. she hit me in the most sacred of areas!"

Remus laughed and shrugged, "sorry mate I can't help who I fancy."

Sirius smirked and licked his lips, " I like her"

James raised an eyebrow, "she broke your noise."

"Eh, you know I like the feisty ones"

Sirus shrugged and laughed at remus glare. He raised his hand in mock surrender, "don't worry I know she all yours. Merlin, you better not turn into Prongs"

James gasped, "what's that suppose to mean?"

Sirus raised an eyebrow and faked a high pitch voice, "Lily I love you. Lily marry me! Lily look at me! Lily, lily, lily! Lets elope and have a bouncing baby boy!" He laughed as a pillow hit at his face. James pouted and grabbed a pillow hitting his laughing friend repeatedly. Remus chuckled and gave a huge smile at his friends approval.

Peter smiled at him and pay his back, "I'm happy for you remus. But where were you anyway?"

Remus blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Um" he coughed to get his friends attention. James looked up from trying to smother a laughing Sirius' face. "That's the other thing, we need to stop picking on Snape."

James and Sirius gasped in outrage. "What!?" They screamed in unison.

Remus sighed knowing this was not going to be easy, "Margaret is friends with Severus" he barley stopped spitting the words in jealousy, "and so today I ran into her and she offered to let me join her and Snape's study session tomorrow." He looked pleadingly at his friends, "he won't let me join if we continue to bully him. James, Lily doesn't like it when you bother him so really it's the best for everyone."

Sirius whined and James reluctantly agreed, "fine I won't bother snevil- Severus" he said his name uncomfortably. Looking at his friend with hopeful eyes, "do you really think Lily will like me more if I'm nicer to the git?" Remus smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically causing James to smile and look away with ideas to seduce the fiery red head.

Remus smiled knowing he had James agreement and Peter would join either way.

Sirius slumped back on the bed, "come on Remus! It's so much fun though! We had a plan and everything!" He pouted and glared at the bed ceiling.

"Please Sirius I really like her and the only way to get close to her is to at least be civil with Snape. You don't have to like him, you just have to not hex his hair pink when you see him."

Sirus chuckled at the image sighing dramatically, "fine!" He groaned in exasperation, " I won't bother the slimy git but if he bothers me then the truce is over!"

Remus nodded his head enthusiastically giving a grateful smile.

Sirius pouted, "geeze when did all my mates become love sick fools"

Remus chuckled and shrug giving a huge grin at having part one of his plan accomplished.

James smirked at Sirius then turned to remus, "so what's your plan then?"

Remus sighed, "having us apologize to Snape and him agreeing"

Sirus and James snorted, "good luck mate" Peter patted his back in sympathy.

Remus laughed and threw a pillow at them. They continued on their joking well into the night sharing ideas to help Remus seduce the Hufflepuff.

Later that night Remus fell asleep with a huge grin on his face remembering the soft warm body with big blue eyes and smelled like chocolate.

**Sorry it's short but there is more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! here is another chapter and sorry if its not that amazing I wrote it on my iPod so it might be eh or I just might be eh... Anyway hope by he people army ooc it's just well Severus adorably have any friends really (this is an ah where Lilly left cause he was unpopular.. Sorry if you don't like that but I had too) so he might be all like this cause he lonely and my oc was the first person to show she cared so yea... Hope you like :)) thank you for reading byess (I own nothing but my oc!)**

When waking up, Remus was determined. He put on his best cardigan and tied his shaggy brown hair in a low pony tail. He breathed in deeply watching the lonesome black dot walking to the dinning hall. He thanked Merlin for his luck running out of the dorm room not acknowledging his waking friends.

"Hey where's moony going?" James yawned rubbing his sleepy eyes. His black untidy hair a wild mess.

Sirius shrugged and stretched, "I don't know he had the map though." He cracked his neck and sighed in satisfaction at the responding pop.

James fake batted his eye lashes, "probably left to see his love" while trying in vain to brush down his wild locks thinking of a plan to win over his own romantic interest.

They tiredly chuckled while Peter scrubbed his face obediently laughing along.

Remus was running down the stairs following the black dot walking towards the hall.

He panted, "hey! Severus wait up!"

The Slytherin tensed and slowly tuned around giving the panting Gyrffindor a raised eyebrow.

"What ever do you want Lupin?" He drawled glaring suspiciously at the blushing ad nervous Gyrffindor.

Lupin cleared his throat trying to summon his courage. Here goes nothing.

When Severus woke he didn't feel as annoyed as he usually did. He rose slowly and contemplated his change in emotions. Was he really so lonely that one Hufflepuff made him not want to glare at anyone in his path? Merlin he was pathetic. He sighed outloud once finished with his shower, he had to admit when Lily began to lessen their contact he was feeling the crushing lonleness inside of him. Knowing she left him to be closer to Potter just added to his pain. Though his choice of companionship could of been worse. She did kick Potter rightly in the balls. He chuckled loudly. Yup, not bad companionship at all.

Merlin, they just met and he was talking about companionship. Looking in the mirror and brushing back his hair remembering the feeling of another's hand running through it he shrugged. He really is becoming soft.

After cleaning and getting dressed he packed his edited potion textbook for later. He planned to ask what her troubles where specifically and try to teach them in the correct fashion. He sighed again, why didn't he feel annoyance towards the girl? She was pretty he could admit that but it wasn't her appearance that attracted him.

No, it was her innocent aurora that did. Merlin, he was becoming soft.

What's was happening to him? He was brought out of his pathetic thoughts by the annoying calling if a marauder. Of those bafoons wouldn't leave him be. He looked around unimpressed to the panting Lupin. He knew that those two days were just a vacation. Strangely he didn't feel as bad, knowing the Hufflepuff would be there. He repeated the question in his head, what is happening to him?

The Gryffindor looked more nervous than usual. Fidgeting and looking at him with timid eyes. He crossed his arms around his chest giving a sigh impatience. He never fully liked the Grffyindor, while he never participated in his freinds taunts he never tried to stop it. Always giving guilty apologetic looks, like that would make up for his cowardice.

The Gyffindor presented a hand causing Severus to take a step back. While he never participated before it wasn't too late for him to start.

He looked at the hand and back to the expectant Gryffindor. "I want to offer a truce. Me and my freinds won't bother you no more" Severus was suck between laughing out loud or standing still in shock. He decided on the first. He busted out laughing, honestly out of all pranks this was the best. Remus looked shock at the laughing Slyterin holding onto his knees for support. He looked around sheepish and patted his back. Seemed like the wrong action as the Slytherin tensed and straighten up at the contact. Remus pulled his back quickly looking sheepish at the glaring boy.

"What is it you want Lupin?" He hissed.

Remus winced at the hostility, "it's true. We want to apologize and offer a truce."

Severus glared, "you expect me to buy that"

Remus nodded looking at the Slytherin with honest pleading eyes. "I swear we want to apologize and promise to never bother you again"

Severus winced at the honest pathetic look in the Gryffundor's eyes, "lets say I buy that you want to apologize why should I believe that Potter and Black do as well?"

Remus gave a small smile, "I told them to stop and they promised to be civil"

Severus scoft, "I highly doubt Potter and Black just agreed like that"

Remus nodded his head, "they did!" He pleaded to the disbelieving and suspicious Slytherin.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed searching for the truth. Severus was wondering why his days were becoming so strange.

"We'll I told Potter it would help him with Lily." Severus stared at the boy with hate. He could buy that Potter agreed to this 'truce' to win Lily's favor but the betrayal of Lily still burned Severus more than he liked to admit. Remus oblivious of the Slyhterin's inner pain continue on, "and well Peter agreed" Severus sneered, Petegriew was just a lap dog, "and Sirius-" Remus trailed off trying to explain without revealing his emotions. "knew how important it was to me to start this year without any more fighting" he looked at the Slytherin pleadingly.

Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Potter and Pettegreiw he could believe but Black? He highly doubted the Gryffindor would agree just because Lupin asked to start the year peacefully.

"I highly doubt Black agreed" he sighed wanting to just go inside an eat his breakfast. Students were rising and giving the pair odd looks.

Remus blushed, a trait that only looked appealing on Margaret, Severus thought in distaste. "It's true!" He looked trying to convey his need for a truce.

He sighed running a hand through his hair in annoyance, "while I don't believe you, why the sudden apology?"

Remus looked sheepishly picking his cardigan. One of his better one Severus observed, why would he dress up?

"It's just I feel bad for the bullying and I want this stupid fighting to end."

He held out his hand again looking at the unimpressed Slytherin with hopeful amber eyes.

He looked at the hand with distaste causing the Gryffindor to sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Though I doubt the truth to your friends sudden change, why would I agree to this 'truce'?" He asked showing his annoyance.

Remus chuckled awkwardly, "wouldn't you want this fighting to stop?" The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. Remus blushed and tried again, "look it's just wouldn't you like to not have to worry about James and Black's pranks? I promise you won't have to worry any more." He pleaded.

Severus begrudgingly admitted that it would be pleasant to not have to look over his shoulder everyday waiting. But that wasn't enough for him to agree to his enemies. Those boys made Severus life hell and now Lupin expected him to forget years of torment for some pathetic excuse of an apology.

He sneered at the hopeful looking boy, "while your attempt of an apology was very persuading" he said in blatant sarcasm, "I have to say no" he turned to leave the Gyrffindor who looked like a kicked puppy. He found himself unable to by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand in disgust following it to the smirking face of Potter.

"Hey Snev- sev- Snape!" Potter smiled at Remus and Lily who walked pass with a confused face, looking for approval. Remus smiled faintly hoping that maybe Severus would agree when seeing his friends try to be nice.

Severus sneered, "what do you want Potter"

Potter mocked hurt, "come on Snape. Did Remus offer our apologies?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shrug off the hand, "yes he did mention you trying to offer some condolence for your torment but as I told Lupin I regrettably decline" he glared at the boy showing his hate.

Potter mock pouted and held out a hand, "look I am really apologize. Honest! I was a git and I won't make fun if you anymore. Right Sirius?" He looked at the pouting teen.

Remus nudged him in the stomach causing him to sigh and look at the glaring Slytheirn, "yea I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore." He glared at Lupin who smiled expanctently at Snape.

Snape glared at disgust at the boys and was about to retort a witty insult but was stopped at the happy calling of his name.

"Severus!" He turned at the sound and raised an amused eyebrow at the running Hufflepuff. She was pink in the face from running. Her hair was wild and tied in a ponytail and she offered him a wide shy smile. "Hey Severus. I um wanted to know if you would like to sit with me?" She bit her lip looking at him shyly.

He faintly heard growling behind him but was too in shock to investigate. He stared at the blushing girl, she really wanted to be seen with him. He shook his head and unintenially blushed. Coughing he nodded his head in acceptance. What is going on?

He forgotten the crowd behind him but stumbled when she stepped foward glaring at the amused Potter and Black and confusingly angry Lupin who shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"What do you two want?" She glared threatengly at Potter and Black. Severus raised and eyebrow in amusement realizing she was trying to protect him.

Black raised his hands, "nothing pub, just apologizing" Severus didn't like the nickname or the look in Blacks eye. Neither did Lupin as he glared at his friend.

She snorted in disbelief, "if you two are here to hurt Severus my foots going to say hello to your other nut!" She snarled.

Severus bit his lip to prevent laughter at the scene. He felt happiness at seeing Potter pale but protective anger at Black's leer .

Potter looked at Remus for help but Remus was too busy staring helplessly at the glaring girl. His wolf happy at seeing his Margaret but still filled with angry jealousy at seeing her give that shy blush to Snape wanting to give him her attention. He couldn't suppress his growl at the offer causing his friends to chuckle underneath their breaths but now he looked happily at the teen wanting nothing more to hold and smother with kiss he shook his head stopping himself from claiming those pink lips.

Potter stepped foward with his hands raised in surrender, "we swear! we just wanted to apologize an offer a truce!"

The girl walk up to the boy with narrow eyes. Severus watched on amused at Potter gulping. She leaned up close to his face and poked his cheek much to the other boys amusement. Potter looked at the others for guidance and she kept poking his cheek with a calculating expression. She looked to Severus, "do you believe him?"

He gave her a smile and glared at the boys. "No, but Why don't you head inside and save me a spot?"

She nodded her head and gave him a wide smile. Turning back to Potter she glared, "I'm watching you" she slowly walked backwards. She then saw Remus and gave him a wide smile. "Remus!" She waved enthusiastically causing the boy to blush and smile back. She blushed too and looked at a confused Severus. "Severus, I forgot to tell you, he asked for help in Potions and um I told him I'll ask if he could join us" she looked at him hopefully. Remus blushed pink and looked at Severus hopeful and pleading eyes. Severus glared at the boy. It makes sense now, the truce was Lupins attempt to get with Margaret. He felt protectiveness inside of him. He wouldn't let the marauder ruin her. Corrupt her innocence. The boy is too much of coward to actually protect her. He sneered and was about to insult the boy who was glaring back but was stopped by Margaret who was oblivious to the animosity flowing between the two of them. She whispered, "Severus he could be a friend" her baby blue eyes looked hopefully into his onyx ones. He sighed he would agree only please the Hufflepuff but he would keep a close eye on the Gyrffindor. He looked at the teen and gave him a tense nod, "we will be meeting at the library after dinner"

The boy smiled softly and nodded, "thank you Severus"

Severus sneered and looked down at the happy girl giving a reluctant smile and rolled his eyes. What is happening to him?

He turned to leave followed by a ecstatic Hufflepuff. She looked at Remus giving him a wide smile, "see! Told you he would say yes! See yah in Potions!" She waved and skipped to follow a sullen Slytherin who was cursing himself wondering what was happening to him.

Sirius patted his back, "that went well moony" he and James snickered.

James rubbed his cheek, "like I said, you sure know how to pick them moony"

Sirius snorted, "did you see your face? I thought you were going to piss yourself!"

Peter laughed walking along with them while James glared at his friend and rubbed his groin in comfort shivering at the threat. "You would be scared too Padfoot"

Sirius laughed and winked at Remus, "your lucky mate, the feisty ones are the best" causing Remus to blush trying to shake his imaginative thoughts in his dreams causing waking up to be a pleasantly uncomfortable experience. He didn't hear the rest of the bickering as he smiled goofily at the prospect at being near his Margaret. His wolf and him in agreement, that girl would soon be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellos! Thank you very much for reading and um I'm sorry if Severus is OOC in the story or rushed into the freindship it's just he is very lonely and feels the girl wont hurt him but if it is too rushed TELL ME! I won't hesitate to cups ate and fix it but pleassseee enjoy :))))) (I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!)**

In the dinning hall spectators watched with confusion at the peculiar pair of a Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Severus glared at the unashamedly watching hall muttering words under his breath that would make Dumbledore blush. He was brought out of his surly mood by the confused Margaret, 'what they looking at? Do I have something on my face?" she whispered to the glaring Slytherin rubbing her face and scrunching her noise in confusion.

He smirked amused and returned to glaring hatefully at the crowd. "Just ignore them. Where would you like to sit?" He asked hesitantly still too shocked she wanted to be next to him in public. It was apparently social suicide, according to Black's fangirls, to be seen with the slimy git.

She smiled happily at him forgetting about the watching crowd, "umm" she bit her lip, "I really don't mind. You pick"

He looked at the tables, Slytherin, while his own house, was an obvious negative. He feared the pure bloods such as Bellatrix would tear the girl to shreds. He shivered knowing the crazy teen would actually do that with much pleasure. He looked at the blue eye girl looking at him patiently with a disbelieving grin on her face. He sighed; Hufflepuff it seemed would be the last resort. While it physically hurt him to be near such annoying fools the other tables would stoop so low to attack the smiling girl. He walked hesitantly towards Hufflepuff feeling regret seeing the shocked faces rudely watching him like he was some unknown creature. Harmless they were to the girl he feared he might come out of this without his sanity. He questioned why he was doing this for the millionth of time but feeling the soft hand pulling him along with a huge smile he couldn't help but return with a small one he stood up tall and proud. He was a Slytherin and no group of Hufflepuff no matter how idiotic, wouldn't stop him from joining the girl. He winced internally at how soft he was becoming. He was sitting beside a Hufflepuff just because she wanted him near him. Has being so deprived at human warmth from another that he greedily and needling ignores his annoyance to soak up all the contact he can? Ignoring the glaring Slytherins who would definitely be questioning him (and not kindly), he trudged forward with an emotional mask ignoring the world just focusing on the feel of the soft and warm hands in his long ones. When reaching the table he was questioning his sanity but all was lost at the blushing smile she gave him, "thank yah for sitting with me" she whispered and glared at those watching him with blatant disgust. He smirked at her behavior and shrugged, it could be worse. He could be sitting with the Gryffindor's. He shivered at the idea. Being that close contact with the idiotic marauders would probably cause his brain to shrivel up like Potters.

He smirked, "I decided in my own free-will. Besides I find your company pleasantly delightful." He smirked at her blush.

She gave him a small smile, "I find your 'company pleasantly delightful' too' he repeated hesitating over the words enthusiastically nodding her head in satisfaction after successfully repeating the words.

He chuckled, "thank you." He could practically feel the ravenous gossipers at the table feeding hungrily at the scene. He sneered at a mocking cooing from father down openly taunting the pair. The girls quickly turned back to their lunches and he smirked cruelly in approval. Margaret looked at the table but shrugged when seeing the eyes diverted elsewhere and returned to eating her breakfast with lots of gusto. When seeing the Slytherin elegantly eat the breakfast in a sophisticated and royal manner like those movies she watched on her grandparent's muggle television she stopped and repeated his actions. Noticing her echoing gestures he chuckled under his breath and nodded his head in approval causing the girl to grin widely. Lifting her pinky to drink her butter beer she raised an eyebrow at the entertained teen waiting for him to do the same. He rolled his eyes in amusement and dramatically repeated causing the girl to giggle. He clinked glasses, winking and smiling at her happy laughter completely oblivious to the angry and jealous eyes watching the interaction. One growling softly, much to his friend's amusement.

The other, craftily concealing his growing fury gripping the silver fork till it snapped in half. He quickly excused himself storming out of the dining hall. Once inside his class he glared murderously at the spiders used for demonstration.

Raising his wand, he snarled "crucio" laughing viciously at the torture. He remembered the laughing and innocent blue eyes looking at another he was filled with uncontrollable rage. He hissed a curse and felt cruel satisfaction at the blinding green light that filled the room. He looked at the spot usually occupied the girl he silently vowed, "you will be mine" to the obvious teen down the hall.


End file.
